


Bite My Tongue

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blowjobs, Elementary School, First Time, Kidfic, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is overjoyed that his new older friend Louis is sleeping over. Harry just wants to act like the older, experienced twelve-year-olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Just threw together something I thought was cute for you guys! Hoping to get a wicked one-shot out next time I post. I'm teacuphaz on tumblr and feedback is greatly appreciated.

Bite My Tongue

"So you're coming for sure tonight, right Louis?" Harry peered anxiously up at the older boy through his eyelashes. He couldn't help doubting Louis' multiple promises to come over after school because Louis was twelve. That was a whole two years older than Harry and Harry could hardly believe his ears when Louis agreed to spend the night at his house. Louis shook his head, chuckling and ruffling his fingers through Harry's mop of curls affectionately.

"Of course, Curly, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Louis pushed the boy who was now blushing at the way Louis was touching him. "Now will you stop pestering me?" Harry nodded, face still red. They were outside for recess; all of the boys in Louis' class were gathered around on the playground and Harry's heart wouldn't stop beating because he felt like one of the older boys. He didn't care that Louis picked on him a little bit because it just felt so good to actually be accepted by kids who were in junior high when Harry himself was only in elementary school still.

"Okay. Sorry, Lou." The boys continued laughing and joking, shoving each other every once in a while and laughing loudly. Harry watched the rest of his classmates at another playground not too far away. They were swinging from the monkey bars and racing down the slides. Harry smiled to himself knowing how jealous the other boys must be of him for hanging out with seventh graders. He smirked to himself when suddenly, he was snapped back into reality by one of the boy's in the circle punching him on the arm gently. Harry shook his head, widening his eyes, giving the boy a questioning look.

"What about you, Curly?" All of the boy's leaned into the circle, Louis leaned closer into Harry's side, and Harry felt stupid for not paying attention. 

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" Harry mumbled quietly, embarrassed. The same boy who had punched him in the arm earlier responded almost immediately.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Uh oh. Harry looked at all of the boys in the circle, then nervously at Louis who had placed a hand softly on his bicep comfortingly. Louis' hand on his skin definitely didn't help with focusing. How did the boys want him to respond? If he said no, would they make fun of him?

"It's okay if you haven't, Hazza." Louis spoke softly, not taking his eyes away from Harry's. Harry felt a chill run down his spine as his eyes remained locked with the older boy's. 

"Have you, Louis?" Harry questioned curiously, eagerly craving support. Louis broke eye contact, looking at the rest of his classmates in the roughly formed circle.

"Oh totally! Loads! With tongue and everything." Louis spoke the last sentence slowly and ominously, raising his eyebrow with a smirk while gratefully accepting the pats on his back and enjoying the way even the coolest guys in his class seemed to go red. Wow. Harry knew Louis was an older boy, but now he was an older, experienced boy. And, he wanted to stay at Harry's house tonight. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was. Luckily, none of the boys asked Harry any more questions or pestered him too much, they were much too preoccupied with asking Louis for details, those of which he was more than happy to share with an arm around Harry.

Too quickly, the recess bell rang letting them know it was time to go back to class for the afternoon and there was a simultaneous groan as one of Louis' stories which was so eagerly being soaked up by the boys was interrupted. They entered the crowded boot room, kicking their outdoor shoes and jackets off before heading to their classrooms.

"Meet you here after school eh?" Louis asked Harry before rounding the corner to his classroom. Harry nodded.

"Of course, Lou. God, stop pestering me!" Harry grinned widely, blushing at his imitation of his own previous eager attitude. Louis flicked him on the forehead.

"Loser." Louis chuckled. "I hate you." They both stuck their tongues out at each other before Louis finally entered his class. Harry skipped to his own classroom. He almost felt like his heart was on fire with the anticipation of after school. He couldn't focus in class, tapping his pencil and shaking his legs while counting down the minutes until he got to see Louis' face in the boot room. It felt like infinity to the fifth grader before he was finally excused by the chime of a school bell. His legs were like springs filled with adrenaline as he shot upwards out of his desk, fumbling to get his books in his bag with shaking hands and consequently causing himself to be one of the last kids out of the classroom. He raced down the hall, tripping over his gangly pre-teen legs as he threw his pack over his shoulder, apologizing to the other kids on the hall who would resemble bowling pins of Harry was a ball. 

Harry reached the boot room after what felt like an eternity (while in reality, it must have only been a minute) and tried to catch his breath. He fooled with his shoelaces, breathing heavily when he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He looked up, shaky breath catching in his throat as he saw Louis' smile. What a lucky boy he was. Harry remembered to breathe again, standing up straight and smiling back at the boy in response.

"Are you ready to go?" Louis asked. Harry nodded all too eagerly.

"I've been ready since last week!" Did that sound too eager? Harry shook off his nerves and exited the now slightly abandoned boot room of the small school with Louis in tow.

"Slow down, Curly! We've got all weekend!"

Harry dragged Louis by the hand the whole way home, backpack hanging off his shoulders and he rambled on about everything him and Louis were going to do this weekend. Louis was laughing, he wasn't sure why, but it probably had to do with the adorable way Harry got worked up about being so excited for Louis to stay the night.

"We can play Nintendo and mom says we can order pizza- my mom... I guess you don't know her but I'm sure she'll love you and her and my dad are going out for the night so we can turn the volume up as loud as we want on the tv! Plus I've still got a bunch of Halloween candy left that my mom doesn't know about so we can stay up all night and do anything! Why aren't you saying anything? Aren't you excited?" At this point Harry was jumping and Louis could barely keep up. 

"You aren't giving me a chance!" Louis laughed, trying to catch his breath. Harry's face went red, looking both ways before bounding across the street. "Of course I'm excited." 

At last they reached Harry's house, Harry bursting through the door and almost forgetting Louis behind him. They removed their shoes and ran through the kitchen where Harry's mom was washing fruit. 

"Hi mom!" Harry yelled, startling his mom. 

"Oh!" She jumped, startled and almost dropping the apple she was holding into the sink. She turned around, smiling, placing the apple nicely in the sink and wiping her hands on her apron. She wrapped her arms around Harry, greeting him warmly before turning to Louis. "You must be Louis!" She beamed, wrapping her arms around Louis as well. The boy felt his face light up, grateful to be accepted so wholeheartedly. "Harry's been so looking forward to this! He wouldn't stop talking about everything you guys were going to do!" She pulled away, kissing Harry's temple as her son's face went blood red from embarrassment. He struggled to get away, stepping toward Louis who ruffled Harry's hair.

"Awwww, Curly, you've been talking about me?" Louis teased, Harry pouting. Why couldn't his mom understand that Louis was an older boy? Harry didn't want to be embarrassed in front of an older boy! "Thanks for letting me stay her Mrs.-"

"Call me Anne, sweetheart." Harry's mom grinned invitingly.

"Anne." Louis repeated confidently. 

"Harry, your father and I are going out in a few moments when he gets home from work. I just called the pizza place and they're going to bring you guys pizzas in an hour, I hope that's alright Louis, and there's pop in the fridge. I'm leaving money on the table and you two can rent a movie to watch downstairs. Me and dad are going to be out late. If you don't mind, Louis, would you want to sleep in Harry's bed? I didn't have time to set up the cot. If that's not ok Harry can lay some blankets on the couch so you can stay there." 

"Harry's room sounds fine." Louis answered promptly, smiling at Harry whose face couldn't possibly get any redder. A horn honked outside, startling Anne once again, and she turned around to grab her jacket. 

"That would be dad!" She chimed, sliding her feet into the fancy heels that Harry only saw his mother wear every once in a while when she was going somewhere very fancy. She blew kisses to both of the boys, rambling her "be good"'s and "call me if you need anything"'s. After what Harry felt was forever, his mom was finally gone. 

"Wow," Louis remarked, "your mom sure is a looker. Your dad's a lucky man! I see where you get it from!" Louis turned around, walking into the kitchen quickly much to Harry's relief. If his face got any redder, he would pop. Harry took a deep breath, shaking his head before yelling,

"Louis! Let's go to the basement and play video games until the pizza gets here!"

******* 

The two boys ate pizza and gamed for a couple of hours, drinking pop and burping as loud as they possibly could until they were so full that if they burped they would throw up. Harry was cuddled right into Louis' side, unaware of the implications. All he knew was that he wanted to be as close to Louis as humanly possible. Louis' heart raced as he stayed as still as possible. Harry was so snuggly and comfortable, rather kitten like, and Louis didn't want to disturb him. Harry won a race on the game they were playing, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air screaming. Louis wasn't even upset that Harry won, he just loved watching how proud Harry was about his win. He looked so cute with his cheeky grin- cute? Was that the right word? Louis was interrupted by Harry leaping on top of him and jabbing his fingers in his ribs.

"Oh!" Louis shouted in surprise. "Ow! Harry stop that tickles! Harry!" Louis was shifting and giggling but Harry was laughing harder. Harry finally rolled off the older boy. Louis pushed Harry, blushing, and Harry shook out his curls. 

"You know Louis, this is my first real sleepover." Harry admitted, looking away from his friend and biting his lip. 

"You mean your parents have never let you have friends stay the night?" Louis asked quietly. 

"Well they have, but a lot of the time it's just my cousins. I don't have very many friends who want to spend the night! They all think sleepovers are for babies but I think they're just scared. Liam in my class slept over once but his mom had to come pick him up before we went to bed because he got sick." Louis nodded understandingly. "So, how late do we stay up on sleepovers?"

"You really haven't had a sleepover before, have you?!" Harry shook his head. "You stay up as late as you want! There is no bedtime!" Harry was grinning as widely as his face would allow. Yes. Cute was definitely the right word. "What do you know about sleepovers?" Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. Well I mean I've seen some stuff on TV but I don't know if that really happens in real life." Harry was fiddling with his thumbs and biting his lip and Louis felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Well how about you tell me what you know and I'll tell you if it happens or not?" Louis encouraged, placing a hand on Harry's leg but quickly removing it. Harry didn't seem to notice. 

"Ok. Well... I saw that the first person who falls asleep gets their hand put in warm water so that they wet the bed." Harry's eyes went wide. Louis nodded, and Harry's eyes looked like teacups. "So it does happen?!" Louis chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true. I promise I won't do it to you if you don't do it to me. Also, it usually only happens if there's a bunch of people sleeping over rather than just one." Harry smiled, nodding. Suddenly his face screwed up. "What's wrong?" Louis asked, concerned. Harry sighed, shrugging.

"I saw this one show." Harry paused, judging Louis' reaction. "It was a few girls at a sleepover... And they were practicing kissing." Harry peered up at Louis through his eyelashes. Louis felt his heart clench in his chest. 

"You... What were you watching?" Louis didn't know what to tell the kid. He didn't have much experience in that area nor had he ever seen girls kissing each other. He would admit that he had HEARD that girls do that, he'd just never believed it for sure.

"Just some show with my cousin. She's a teenager or something. Never mind, it was a stupid thing to bring up." 

"NO." Louis grabbed Harry's wrist. He released it quickly; Harry was shocked by Louis' quick movements. Louis stammered, "no it's just, I've only heard of girls doing that. Were you scared of me doing that too?" Harry shrugged again.

"I've never actually kissed anyone honestly. I don't know what it's like anyways." Harry felt like such a little kid. Louis was going to laugh and he knew it. Louis was going to go home and leave him like Liam that one time and he'd tell all the boys at school and they'd make fun of him. Louis was relieved.

"I've never kissed anyone either." Louis blushed. Harry beamed. "I mean, I'm sure it's not that hard, but I can totally see why girls practice on each other." The boys sat quietly for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably. "Would you... Would you want to? Kiss me, I mean?" Louis couldn't believe he said that. Harry was going to think he was a freak. He didn't expect Harry to smile sheepishly, nodding as if he was uncertain if Louis really meant what he said.

"I mean, if you wouldn't mind. It would be good to practice for girls you know?" Louis smiled, agreeing. "Ok. So how do we do it?" 

"I think we just touch our lips and then, use our tongues and stuff? I don't know I guess that's what the practice is for." Harry screwed up his face disgusted. Louis laughed at him. "Yeah I know. I guess it's good though?" Harry leaned in, face inches apart from Louis. Louis was leaning against the arm of the couch, Harry pressing into him, and a small noise escaped his lips. He shut his mouth, looking at Harry embarrassed.

"What was that, Lou?" Harry looked confused.

"I don't know. It just happened. Ok, so should I just lean in?" Harry accepted Louis' answer, nodding. Louis leaned in, pressing his lips to Harry's full, red ones. They felt wet, warm, very nice. Harry pressed into the kiss a bit more, experimentally, and Louis made the noise again. Harry gasped, pulling back.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Harry pouted. Louis looked at how shiny and wet Harry's lips were. He wanted them. He wanted them all over him. He didn't understand these new urges, but every second where he wasn't in contact with Harry's lips was suddenly wasted time.

"No no no please again." Harry's heart clenched as Louis pulled the boy closer, pressing their lips together again. Harry's tongue licked out of his mouth, tracing the outline of Louis' lips and tasting them for the first time. Louis' tongue met Harry's, both boy's gasping and pressing against each other harder and licking into each other's mouths. They eagerly tasted each other, tracing each other's teeth and sucking one another's lips into their own mouths. Harry pulled away for breath at last, breathing heavily and grinning. His hair was messier than usual and his lips were growing increasingly redder. Louis needed to get closer to Harry. He shifted, pulling the younger boy into his lap. 

"Bite my tongue." Louis growled, confused at where his own demand came from. Harry obediently sucked Louis' tongue, into his mouth, enjoying the taste of the other boy's mouth as he shyly bit down on his tongue. Louis made the noise again, kissing Harry harry so deep that he could barely breathe.

"Wow." Harry couldn't say much else. He loved how Louis seemed to be taking care of him. He felt safer knowing he was with Louis, and now he sat, straddling the older boy whose lips eagerly met his again. Louis kissed down the boy's neck, tasting the soft, warm skin beneath his lips. He sucked, nipping at the skin and breathing against his ear.

"You're so pretty, Harry." Louis breathed between kisses. Harry suddenly made the noise that Louis had made earlier and Louis smiled. "See I told you!" Louis shouted, giggling. Harry blushed, shifting in Louis' lap. Louis pulled away, eyes going wide.

"What? What happened?" Harry was nervous. Louis looked scared.

"No Harry no just do that again!" Louis sounded desperate. Harry was confused, but he obeyed, moving his bum against Louis' lap. Louis' eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned, scaring Harry a bit.

"Does it hurt?" Harry whispered. Louis bit his lip, shaking his head furiously. Louis was whimpering now, barely able to talk as he grabbed Harry's hips and pressed as hard as he could into the boy's bum.

"No. Fuck, Harry." Louis growled. Harry gasped. He knew Louis was an older boy, but he'd never heard a kid swear like that before. There had to be something happening that Harry didn't understand and it seemed to be pretty great.

"Show me." Harry begged, looking Louis straight in the eyes. Louis sacrificed one of the hands on Harry's hips to place it on Harry's lap. He started palming the boy through his pants, rubbing small circles with a flat hand until Harry let out a low whine. Louis pressed into Harry's bum again, groaning as Harry continued to whimper. "L-Louis..." Harry choked out. Louis grabbed Harry and shifted the boy so that Louis was laying down with Harry flat on top of him, hips pressed together. Louis started kissing Harry again, sucking the boy's bottom lip and pressing his hips into Harry. Both boys groaned together, Louis biting down on Harry's lip, eliciting a yelp. 

"Oh my god, Louis." Harry spoke into Louis' mouth. Louis grabbed Harry's bum with both of his hands, pushing up against the boy as hard as he could. Louis paused, panting. Harry was still hopelessly rutting against Louis' lap, but Louis placed a hand on his hip to slow him down.

"Harry, wait." Harry stopped, whining in the back of his throat.

"What, Lou? Am I doing something wrong?" Harry's eyes looked glassy and his curls clung messily to his damp forehead.

"No, honey, no." Louis had heard his dad call his mom that sometimes and she seemed to like it. Harry did too, seeing as the boy keened affectionately. "It's just, this feels amazing, but a bunch of the guys at school were talking about how something was supposed to happen when you do this where you feel really good." Harry looked confused.

"But this already feels good!" Harry argued, trying to hold back from moving his hips just so that Louis wouldn't think he couldn't control himself. Louis giggled a bit confused as well.

"I don't know. They said stuff comes out too. Like, I don't know." Harry looked unsure, but he trusted Louis. 

"Ok... What do we have to do?" Louis adjusted so that Harry rolled off of him, whimpering from the loss of friction. He began undoing Harry's pants. Harry watched carefully, trusting, and lifted his hips as Louis slid his pants down and off his body along with his underwear. Harry was more focused on what Louis was doing than the fact he was exposed. Louis dropped to his knees between Harry's legs looking up at the boy as if he was asking permission.

"I really don't know what I'm doing, but I know what the guys at school have told me. Is this ok?" Harry admired Louis' bitten lips and flushed cheeks, corners of his mouth turning up slightly as he felt his heart pounding in his throat. He suddenly realized that his mouth was hanging open. He shut it promptly and nodded. He trusted Louis. Louis was older; he had to know what he was doing, Harry watched as Louis kissed up his pale thighs, eyelashes brushing against the soft, white skin, tickling Harry slightly and making his heart lurch in his chest. Louis' eyes were watching Harry cautiously, moving slowly to not startle Harry. Louis wanted to make sure Harry was as comfortable as possible, but the time Louis was taking to ensure the boy's comfort were making Harry impatient, causing him to whimper, hips moving involuntarily.

"Are you okay, honey?" Louis cooed, backing away slightly, afraid he may have gone too far. Harry shook his head, tears forming in his eyes as his hips thrust forward again. Harry real eased his held breath, exhaling shaky and broken.

"Please." Harry begged. Louis felt his cock twitch. "Please, Lou. Make me feel good. I want you to so bad that it hurts." Louis felt himself grow almost achingly hard, heart beating in his ears as he sucked Harry's cock into his mouth, surprised at the way the boy buckled forward and moaned lower than Louis had expected.

"Shit." Harry gasped. Louis felt his pulse increase in his throat as the young boy curse, pursing his lips and sucking around the fullness in his mouth. He pulled up to the tip, dropping back down so that Harry reached the back of his mouth again. The noises Harry was making were inhuman, spurring Louis to go faster. Harry's hands tangled in Louis' hair making the older boy yelp in pain, but the pain wasn't more intense than the pleasure Harry seemed to be in. Within a few minutes, Louis felt his mouth being filled with a salty liquid at the same time that Harry muttered a series of colourful curse words. Louis looked up, swallowing, admiring the was Harry's lips and eyes were glossy and his curls clung to his forehead. Harry's lips were parted slightly, hands still clenching at his sides as if he needed something to cling onto. Louis didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. He almost forgot about the ache in his cock as he stared into Harry's blissed-out green eyes. Almost. His hand moved to Palm himself, moaning as Harry looked down at him. Harry looked much older leaning over him like this, and Louis needed him so badly. Harry finally moved, eyes moving to look at Louis rubbing himself.

"May I?" Harry asked cautiously, extending a hand towards Louis timid and slow. 

"God. Fuck. Yes. Please." Louis spoke each word between shaky, desperate breaths. Harry wiped some moisture from his own eyes, leaning down to kiss Louis' lips languidly, tasting himself on the boy's mouth and smiling shyly at the unfamiliar taste. Louis loved how comfortable and open Harry was. He didn't cover up, he kissed slowly, but god, he did not want Harry to take his time with this. As if Harry read his mind, he lowered Louis so that he was laying on the floor with the younger boy straddling him. He kissed down Louis' chest, mimicking the way Louis had kissed his thighs earlier, sucking small purple marks into the tan skin and feeling his heart smile with the way Louis' whimpers were higher than his own. He pulled Louis' cock into his mouth confidently, sucking like he felt Louis do. Louis swore loudly, not expecting the warm wetness of Harry's mouth to surround him as fully as it did.

"I love how much older you sound when you swear. I like the thought that we're doing something bad." Harry spoke softly but dominantly, and Louis practically got off on how innocent Harry was; how innocent he himself was. He thrust into Harry's mouth fast and shallow, cursing as he felt Harry's mouth against the tip of his cock at the end of every thrust. The older boy looked down briefly to admire the way Harry's dimples sucked deep rivets into his cheeks before throwing his head back, unable to control the pleasure rushing through his delicate body. Louis whined, a deep cry from the base of his throat as he came quickly, filling Harry's mouth and making the boy gag. Louis painted Harry's mouth and throat, coating his lips as he grasped one hand in the carpet and one hand on Harry's shoulder for support. Louis finally relaxed, looking at the younger boy who was licking sticky, white substance from his lips. Louis had never seen a prettier young boy in his life. Harry was blushing, slightly embarrassed, coughing to clear his throat.

"Wow. Harry." Louis could barely think right now. Harry simply smiled his wide, goofy grin. "Are you ok?" 

"Lou, that was amazing!" Harry giggled. Louis relaxed at last, smiling and chuckling to himself. The boy couldn't take his eyes off of Harry, admiring the way his curls framed his face. He remembered all of the things the boys at school said about sex. He could imagine Harry's body sprawled out, open, wrecked, abused, beautiful, just like the girls the kids at school talked about. He'd never understood why it was so amazing until now. He just needed the right boy. Harry was still flushed red, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you being so cute?" Louis smiled, shaking his head at how adorable Harry was.

"I was just thinking, I love the way you're my first kiss. You're all I want. I think I love you but I don't know if that's ok." Harry's face was very serious now and Louis wanted more and more of Harry and he barely knew if it was possible to have more of him than he already had right now.

"C'mere, baby." Louis motioned for Harry who then crawled eagerly into his arms, laying down with him on the floor. "I love you. I want all of you. You mean the world and a half to me and that's more than I can say about anyone. I want to have you and I want to make you feel good and I want you on your knees for me and-" Louis trailed off, distracted by the way Harry cuddled against his neck. "You were so good for me. Thank you."

"Don't thank me! Can we do it again?" Louis barked a loud laugh and Harry blushed. Louis moved a small curl away from Harry's face and tucked it behind his ear. 

"You should see the plans I have for next time."


End file.
